


Trendsetters

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Hermione have a plan. Harry just wants some chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trendsetters

**Title:** Trendsetters  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Pansy and Hermione have a plan. Harry just wants some chocolate.  
 **Word Count:** ~1050  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** Food porn. ;)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) ’s Monthly Drabble Challenge: #43: I kissed a ___ and I liked it.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Trendsetters

~

“Whose idiotic idea was this, anyway?” Draco sneered as they were ushered into the ball.

Pansy clasped his arm. “Granger and I collaborated on planning it, actually,” she said, steering him past a collection of Ministry employees. “It’s very popular.”

“With whom?” Draco muttered. “Idiots?”

Ignoring him, Pansy surveyed the ballroom. When she spotted who she was looking for, she all but dragged Draco with her.

“What the hell are you do--?” Draco blinked as he was shoved into Harry Potter.

“Whose idea was this?” Harry was asking just before Draco careened into him.

Hermione smiled. “Draco. Pansy. Nice of you to join us.”

Both Harry and Draco turned to look at her, almost identical incredulous looks on their faces.

“Hermione--”

“Granger--”

She held up a hand. “Shh! Now that the war is over, the Ministry’s decided that balls are the best way to have people socialise without getting into fights. Meeting under social circumstances always makes things more relaxed.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry said nothing. Draco was not as restrained. “Are you mad? I doubt something as simple as a series of balls can prevent fighting in the wizarding world, Granger.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Maybe not, but we think it’s worth a try. Now, the reason Pansy and I brought you two together here tonight is so that you can provide a good example to the others.”

“Others? What others?” Harry asked.

“Look around, Potter,” Pansy said. “Everyone is watching you and Draco. If the two of you can get along, there’s hope for everyone else.”

Both Harry and Draco glanced about the room. Draco sighed. “She’s right, Potter. Look, there are the Notts, standing next to the Joneses. Before the war they wouldn’t have been caught dead together and now they are chatting.”

Harry squinted. “Um, I think they’re chatting about us,” he said just as one of the Notts pointed and laughed.

Draco shrugged. “You’ll get used to it.”

“And at least they’re not hexing each other,” Hermione added, eyeing Harry and Draco pointedly.

Harry stared at her. “And you think that’s because Draco and I are talking and also not hexing each other?”

Draco smirked. “Like it or not, we _are_ trendsetters.”

Harry opened his mouth as if to argue, but when Hermione cleared her throat, he pressed his lips together.

Pansy patted Draco’s arm. “We’re going to leave the two of you alone. Don’t hex each other unless you want to be responsible for another war.” She smirked. “No pressure.”

“Bitch,” Draco muttered without heat as Pansy and Hermione both walked away.

Harry didn’t comment. They stood there in silence for a moment before looking around. Spotting the refreshments, he said, “I need a drink.”

Draco nodded. “First sensible idea I’ve heard all night. Let’s go.”

They wandered towards the buffet table, each snagging a glass of champagne from a passing house-elf on the way.

“Food’s not bad,” Harry said as he loaded his plate.

“It’ll do,” Draco replied.

They filled plates independently, Draco doing a double take when he saw what was on Harry’s. The items he’d chosen were almost identical to what Draco was eating. His eyes narrowed. “Are you taking the piss?”

Harry, who had just bitten into a cheese puff, choked. “What?” he mumbled, trying to swallow fast.

“Our food,” Draco snapped. “We chose the same things.”

“So?” Harry devoured a shrimp. “It all looks pretty good to me.”

Draco nibbled his own food and watched Harry eat, a frown on his face. When Harry reached for the last eclair, which Draco had been eyeing, Draco snapped. Summoning the eclair right out from under Harry’s hand, he smirked at Harry’s gobsmacked face before biting into it with relish. “Mmm,” he moaned.

“Oi! That was mine!” Harry protested.

Draco, still chewing, shrugged.

Harry’s eyes glinted before he lunged for Draco, toppling him into and over behind the buffet table and scattering food everywhere.

With a triumphant smirk, Draco managed to pop the last of the eclair into his mouth before Harry could snatch it from his hand.

“Bastard!” Harry hissed.

Draco licked his lips and that was it. In a flash, Harry’s mouth was on his, his tongue running along the seam of Draco’s compressed lips. Draco’s shocked gasp was just enough to allow Harry to slide his tongue inside to taste the eclair.

The room buzzed with speculation as moans, gasps and the occasional oath came from behind the teetering buffet table, but no one approached.

“Harry!” Hermione’s shriek was enough to make everyone cringe, and a moment later Harry’s head popped up from behind the table.

“Sorry,” he offered, looking dishevelled. A moment later Draco popped up next to him, looking just as dazed.

A confused-looking house-elf, carrying a huge tray loaded with pastry appeared. “Eclairs?” it offered.

Harry shook his head. “I like the taste of the one I’ve got, thanks,” he said, staring down at Draco’s lips.

“Harry, what do you think you’re doing?” Hermione growled.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he stood and offered Draco a hand up. “Um, I’m just trying to get along with Draco like you said,” he muttered.

“You did say you wanted us to provide a good example of cooperation and post-war solidarity,” Draco chimed in, smoothing down his robes, which had gone askew.

Pansy, standing behind Hermione, rolled her eyes. “I see. Well perhaps you should take your male bonding experiment elsewhere.”

Subdued, the two men walked out from behind the table. Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm. “Seriously, Harry. What happened?”

Licking his lips Harry didn’t look at her, instead choosing to stare over her shoulder and into Draco’s eyes. “I kissed a Slytherin and I liked it,” he finally said.

“You--” Hermione’s mouth fell open. “Harry, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“No,” Harry admitted. “But I did it.”

“Did you like it enough to consider doing it again?” Draco asked seductively, shaking off Pansy’s restraining arm.

Stepping out from in front of Hermione to stand directly before him, Harry nodded. With a smirk, Draco clasped his shoulder, and a moment later there was empty space where they had been, the crack of their Disapparation reverberating around the room.

“Another successful experiment,” Pansy said.

Hermione smiled. “One project down, several more to go,” she muttered. Inclining her head towards Neville Longbottom and Gregory Goyle, who were standing in the corner glaring at each other, she sighed. “Shall we?”

~


End file.
